


One of Them

by Mur



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hair Dyeing, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, sort of AU-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mur/pseuds/Mur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Let's not make sucking me off or not sucking me off about basketball, okay?"</i>
</p>
<p>In a world where one's ability is revealed through their hair color, Junpei Hyuuga knew he was nothing special. His hair naturally black, and that of his boyfriend, Kiyoshi Teppei, was brown. They were different from the Generation of Miracles, whose vibrant hair colors revealed that they were, in fact, superhuman. That is, until Junpei makes a discovery in the Seirin High locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Them

There were times when Junpei Hyuuga questioned his status as captain of the Seirin High basketball team. It was never that he lacked ability as a leader, or lacked drive to push his teammates to work hard and earn their victory, but he always had the nagging feeling inside him that he didn't measure up. Sure, they had team members who were superior to him in skill, but he was still their senpai.

Besides, Kagami and Kuroko were different. They were... others. No one really had a name for it, other than Genius. Geniuses were the sort of people who had exceeded human ability, through a combination of talent, diligence, and luck to become something greater. Geniuses presented in all shapes and sizes, but they all had one thing in common: unnatural hair color. They never _looked_  boring, they naturally stood out. Their brilliant hair could be any color, whether it was blue or red or green, never dull black or brown. If one presented as blond, they were a brilliant yellow-blond, much more intense and vibrant than any other person could possibly hope to attain naturally.

He felt it was ironic that the two of them would wind up on his team. Kuroko was undoubtedly a genius, but not in offensive or defensive. He was an assist player, enhancing the abilities of the other players, rather than striking directly on his own. _How very ironic._

Teppei had created their team to embrace the sport they loved, rather than to win. Kiyoshi was about playing with power and ferocity when it came to it sometimes, but he also played for excitement and for fun. He played for thrill, for love of the game, and sometimes Junpei wished he could just hit him as hard as he possibly could in the skull with one of those damn basketballs he loved so much. There were some who tried to threaten their enjoyment of the game, who believed everything was about power and winning, but Kiyoshi always persevered with a smile.

It was because of that smile that Hyuuga was determined to take down the generation of miracles. It wasn't some empty declaration he made for the sake of his team. It was something he believed in, to overcome the geniuses, that they could dominate too, if they set their minds and bodies to it. Somewhere inside him, he felt as though the captain needed to be the strongest senpai. That, however, was a title he believed belonged to Kiyoshi Teppei.

When Kiyoshi returned from recovering from his serious knee injury, Hyuuga had been ecstatic, even if he was loath to show it. His excitement wasn't over merely the return of their most powerful player, but the return of the stupid, dumb, insanely attractive boy he had the worst crush on in the entire universe.

That was the thing about basketball uniforms. They were light and baggy, and while sometimes they looked like they concealed everything in their looseness, at the same time they revealed all, little by little. Physical therapy aside, Teppei was as toned as ever. Junpei could see the edges of his muscles beneath his shirt as he moved, each step giving the tiniest hint of what lay beneath that shirt, leaving less and less for him to imagine, and more to fantasize over. It was easy to imagine a hand stealing along those thighs, pressing through the thin material, fingers snaking down his chest and feeling every dip and groove, every accent of his muscles. Teppei probably didn't realize it, but he was raw power; the exact kind of power that made Junpei drunk and wild with desire.

He went toe to toe with Kagami his first day back, crushing the would-be genius' ego. It hadn't been an act of malice, stealing the ball time and time again, dancing effortlessly around the frustrated freshman over and over, making hoop after hoop against his most intense defense.

It was a _dialogue._

Teppei spoke to people through actions more than words, and those were the times that he seemed more intense than any human Hyuuga had ever met. _He was like a genius that used his evil powers for good,_  he had mused to himself. _Literally, evil powers._  Teppei was nothing short of manipulative for all of his grace, and needed no words to do so. He could make players do as he desired by manipulating their emotions to his whims. He had shown Kagami how far the road ahead of him was in under ten minutes.

In private, Hyuuga had congratulated him for it. They shared a chaste kiss, and then a long, slow makeout session in the locker room after everyone else was gone. They kissed each other slowly, tenderly, taking in every bit of each other's mouths, every taste, every scent. They missed each other horribly, and absence had done nothing to dull their desires for each other. They pressed their bodies against one another, one sneaker on the bench for leverage as hand groped for the other's butt, a hand trailing beneath a shirt and down one's back as the other buried his neck in kisses.

"Please..." Junpei whispered, and Kiyoshi stood up, pushing off of him almost immediately. He muttered a quick apology, threw on his jacket, and left. Junpei didn't know how to stop him, so he stood there dumbly, bewildered and aggravated.

He was even more agitated when Kiyoshi turned down the role of captain when he offered it back to him.

They fought that night.

They yelled at each other across the table of Kiyoshi's tiny apartment, or rather, Junpei yelled at him, and Kiyoshi sat there calmly, taking every curse, every angry word he threw at him. He wasn't deflecting him, merely letting him use up all of his anger until it and the adrenaline drained out of his body, yelling until he gave up and collapsed beside Kiyoshi's kotatsu, mumbling his frustrations and finally apologizing for the outburst in the first place.

They kissed later that night, making out on Kiyoshi's couch. They grabbed at each other, all sweat and clumsy hands groping at each other's necks and school uniforms. Junpei was too much lip and teeth, with not enough tongue; Kiyoshi was too much tongue and not enough lip, even as they leaned on each other, uniforms bunching between their bodies, Kiyoshi took Junpei's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him close. "You know, you have a way with people, but sometimes you can be such an asshole," he whispered.

"Right back at you, fucking jerk," Junpei hissed back, sliding his knee between Kiyoshi's thighs.

"Eloquently put," Kiyoshi teased, rubbing his thumb across Junpei's palm, his other hand reaching up and caressing his cheek. "Look, no matter how much you yell at me or curse me out or if I say no, I won't be the captain."

Junpei ground his hips against Kiyoshi, and the taller boy let out a small moan of frustration.

"Even if I suck you off?" Junpei asked cooly, pushing his glasses up farther on his face so the light from the overhead fan glinted off of them.

"Even if you--Hyuuga! Stop. Let's not make sucking me off or _not_  sucking me off about basketball, okay?"

The shorter boy groaned, sitting up. "Okay, look. You're the strongest senpai. Not me. You're one of the uncrowned kings! Step up and take some responsibility! Quit being such a fucking pussy about it! I don't want you to push yourself or your knee, I want you to call the shots! You can do it! You even put Taiga in his place. You're like one of them!"

Kiyoshi frowned, shoving him off of the couch. "Yeah, well now I don't even feel like either anymore."

"Yeah, well fuck you too, asshole." Junpei growled.

"Hm?" Kiyoshi began, sitting up as well, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, maybe later."

\--

Teppei never liked to think about what it meant to be a genius.

Maybe it meant you were destined for great things, or that you had the potential to rise above all others.

Potential could stay just that if it never was realized, he thought. People like Kagami proved that. Kagami seemed normal at first, but the red blossoming in his hair was the result of sweat, power, and luck. He had found the door and forced it open. He was ascending. He was becoming one of them. He could rival the Generation of Miracles, and it gave Kiyoshi hope.

And then there were the uncrowned kings. In another age, they could have rivaled the Generation of Miracles, but soon enough no one was willing to face them. By defeating opponent after opponent, they were left alone. Being only second-years in middle school, basketball became boring. It wasn't even about winning, it was that no one could defeat them. They ran faster, jumped higher, and could shoot from farther than anyone else. That was the thing though, Kiyoshi wasn't even trying.

That wasn't what basketball was for.

They made it to finals one year, but their opponents never showed.

Hanamiya called them all weak, saying those who feared the challenge were spineless. Teppei felt like they were the spineless ones. They made it this way. It wasn't a game anymore, it was a massacre. Of course no one would show, no one desired to appear at their own slaughter. It was better that way. Hayama whined about it, but Nebuya mumbled that they would grow weak without any further opponents.

It was after that day that they all made an agreement and dyed their hair.

They didn't need to make any vows, any promises to never speak of it again. Time did that for them, and they soon faded into the shadows as they each separated, going to different high schools. It was also easier to fade away when your accomplishments were easily dwarfed by your heirs: the Generation of Miracles. Secretly, Kiyoshi was grateful to them.

_Junpei_  tried, though. Before high school, Junpei wanted to play with him, wanted to feel the rush and the raised bumps of the ball beneath his fingers. In high school, Junpei worked for power. It was his own sweat and determination that he became a perfect shot. He was already a clutch player, but Junpei wanted to be more than that. He vowed to break one of his figures every time he missed a shot.

Nowadays, Junpei never missed.

He became speed and determination, backed with the cunning and collected mentality required for a team captain. Sure, he was brash and downright rude sometimes, but he got the job done. He more than got the job done, he excelled.

It was the sort of thing that made Kiyoshi smile while sitting in the shower, lathering dye into his hair for what felt like the 60th time. He'd carefully tease it time and time again, lathering and laying there, waiting for the shower to rinse every bit of his natural pale purple into a much less intimidating brown.

Some nights he'd lay there, letting the water wash over him long after the excess ran clear, dripping down over his face and down his back, circling the drain.

Sometimes he'd drag his fingers down his back, breath escaping him in hot gasp as he pretended those hands were Junpei's. Junpei would be rough and hard. Maybe he'd hesitate, not second-guessing himself but, trying to determine the right source of action. He wasn't like Kiyoshi, who acted on instinct. He would be decisive in his movements, even as he straddled Kiyoshi, eyes half-lidded behind his glasses. He'd kiss him harshly, fingers trailing down Kiyoshi's chest. He closed his eyes, He imagined inhaling his scent, maybe their shared sweat from basketball practice. He'd guide a hand up and run it through Junpei's hair, dragging it down his back and cupping his ass. He let his hands stray down to his cock, pretending they were Junpei's, jerking himself off to what he imagined to be Junpei's gasps and groans.

He lay there with his head back against the tile, listening to the water beat down against the floor until it ran lukewarm and he sighed, toweling himself off.

\--

Kiyoshi was never one to feel like he had spiritual experiences through basketball.

There were people who did, and he knew they did-- people like Kuroko, who shaped their lives around it; or people like Hanamiya, who derived gross pleasure from it in twisted ways, using it as an outlet for his own ways to find pleasure in hurting others.

Kiyoshi found it to be more earthly than anything. Even if life whirled around him, completely out of control, basketball was a constant. It was human, moreso than anything else he knew. It was simple; get the ball through your opponent's net without holding it for more than two seconds at a time. All other factors, any other rules or concepts, any theories and organization, any real form in the matter was human. Humans interacting with one another. It was as secular as anything in life could get.

That was just one reason. The other being that it was hard to have a religious experience over any kind of sport when your totally-not-boyfriend sucks you off in the locker room.

There was one day, however, where Hyuuga stopped abruptly, leaving a trail of spit to stretch from Kiyoshi's cock to his lip. "Dumbass."

Kiyoshi laid his head back against the lockers, cursing to himself. "What...are you talking about...?" he breathed.

"I called you a dumbass, dumbass." Hyuuga repeated, wiping his lips with the back of his palm.

"Why's that?"

"Because. Your pubes are fucking two-toned."

"What?" Kiyoshi asked, pulling his shorts back up abruptly. _Oh. Fuck._  He slapped a hand to his face, covering his eyes. _Did I really forget this time? He's going to leave me. He's going to say something obscene and storm out of here because I'm not like him and he knows it._

Junpei chuckled. "Oh my god. Your pubes are fucking two-toned," he chuckled, and Kiyoshi blinked in confusion. He stood up, pulling Kiyoshi in close for a quick, sloppy kiss. "You idiot."

Sexual frustration aside, Kiyoshi felt like the world was about to crash down around him. He kissed him back passionately, savoring every last milisecond of it, praying that this last minute with Junpei wouldn't be his last. He hoped against hope he wasn't about to feel Junpei's wrath. The weird part was, when he broke the kiss, Junpei was laughing.

"Uh, Hyuuga?" he asked dumbly.

"Did you think anyone else was going to be looking at your fucking pubes? You _had_  to _dye your fucking pubes._ "

Kiyoshi stared at him in disbelief. Junpei, on the other hand, looked like he was about to keel over with laughter. He leaned against the lockers beside him, utterly failing to contain himself.

"I-I thought you would be pissed at me," Kiyoshi managed, a blush dotting his cheeks.

Junpei just stared at him over the top of his glasses. "You don't even bat an eyelash when I pull your hair or finger-fuck you, and you're blushing like a schoolgirl because I saw that you _dye_  your goddamn _pubes_." Kiyoshi wondered if his eyebrows could go any higher, or if they'd just float right off of his skull.

"Well. I mean. Like I said. Pissed. Pissed that I lied to you. That all of us, the team they called the 'Uncrowned Kings,' we didn't give up basketball but. I was just grateful that you met me when my hair was brown, not purple." He pursed his lips, letting out a sigh through his nose.

"Kiyoshi, I--" he began, mumbling out his first name. "I don't give a shit what color your _pubes_ , or your normal hair for that matter, is. I hate those Generation of Miracles guys because they're _assholes._  Kuroko's an asshole too, just. You know, less direct of an asshole so it's..." he shrugged. "Manageable."

The taller boy stared at him increduously, then raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So. Does that make me an asshole by default, too?"

Junpei got up, stretched, and reaching for his bag.

"Nah, you're just a dumbass. Besides, I've known for awhile now. It's just fucking funny that you _dyed_  your _pubes_." He smirked, tossing his jacket around his shoulders. "A dumbass I'll see at my place tonight."


End file.
